Fearfilled Mistake
by CsillaDream
Summary: Gray has made a mistake. A big one. Can Natsu forgive him for it? Or will the two separate for good? /-/ Angsty One-Shot /-/ T for language.


**Csilla: For those of you who don't know~ Today's my 20th birthday -getting old-**

( - - - - - )

Gritting his teeth, he ran.

Ran back to the place he once called home.

Home, the place where he would be able to see those tanned features.

Features he needed to see one more time.

Time, something he had wasted making the wrong choice out of fear.

Fear that was injected into him by his older brother, Lyon.

Lyon, a cold-heartless bastard who ripped him away from Natsu.

"Natsu..." He breathed as he ran through the pouring rain away from the apartment he had bought with his fiancee.

He didn't care that his old home was all the way downtown while he was currently running away from the uptown section; he somehow was able to catch the very last train down. The train was empty, letting the soaked raven sulk in his mistakes of leaving Natsu and letting the fear (instilled by his brother) control his decision-making. The train made several ten-minute stops before Gray was finally at his destination: the Fairy Tail exit. Although his legs were sore from his obsessive running, his brain refused to let him stop as if thinking: if he took a break for a single second he would forever lose his rosette lover. It wasn't long after leaving the train station did he find himself back on the street he used to live on with Natsu. Picking up his pace, he quickly raced over to the house where the two once shared; he knocked, catching his breath as he waited for someone to answer.

"Hel-" Natsu's greeting was caught in his throat as he looked at the panting remains of his former lover.

The raven was a disheveled mess head-to-toe; it was obvious even to the dense rosette that the other had ran all the way here. Although the question remained: 'Ran from where?'

"W-What are y-you d-doing here?" Natsu mentally cursed his stutter, especially in front of Gray at this point.

"I," sighing deeply, "Please Natsu, hear me out okay?" He begged, many emotions including guilt stormed in his onyx eyes.

"..." Gray could only hope that meant yes so he began confessing: "I was an idiot... I never should have let that bastard's words affect me so much," anger and spite was evident even as exhausted as the raven was, "I know I can't erase the pain I put you through but please let me make it up..."

"What about your family's company?" Natsu was there when Lyon had told Gray he would be given a top position in their families' company, a prestigious one at that, under one simple condition.

"Fuck the company. Fuck the family name. The person I love is you, Natsu! Only you," His voice softened at the confession of love for the rosette.

"What do you expect from me, G-Gray?" Even though his voice was gaining strength, the name of the raven was still too much. He loved the raven more than anything and it pained him when Lyon had told **both** of them that the condition was marrying a girl, which meant leaving Natsu behind forever.

A company position was all Gray wanted (other than to be with Natsu), especially considering he had been adopted and wasn't a legit heir to the company. Lyon had purposely put his own brother in the toughest position in his life. Even though, the rosette wanted to just jump into the other's arms: he couldn't. He was more of afraid of losing Gray again, especially with him showing up on his doorstep like this.

"Forgiveness, Natsu... You can hit me if you want," inhaling, "just please forgive me so we can be together again possibly," He added, exhaling enough to make his shoulders sag in defeat.

"Close your eyes," Natsu's voice was firm, as if warning the raven to expect the worst.

Gray did as he was told; closing his eyes, he stood in the light rain that showered down upon him awaiting judgement. He didn't hear the door shut, which was good; in moments to come not only did he feel something warm press against his cheeks but also his lips only seconds later. Once the warmth pulled away, he heard the words: 'okay... open,'; again doing as he was told: Gray opened his eyes seeing his rosette lover only inches away. He could clearly see the pain infested in those cobalt orbs and with that he mentally swore an oath: he would never allow Natsu to be this hurt **ever** again!

"Thank you for forgiving me, Natsu..."

"Who says I've completely forgiven you, idiot?"

The two stood in the light rain before Natsu added: "I expect a nice hot breakfast in the morning,"

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: I'm sowwy for writing such a depressing Natsu x Gray fanfiction but... this just sort of came together... D:**

**Since I have lots of mep parts to do... writing the next chapter for "Who Says Fairy Tales Only Happens In Books" will be quite slow - I am writing it... just getting ideas~ ;p**


End file.
